<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ambrosia by SimplyKaiHun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221899">Ambrosia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyKaiHun/pseuds/SimplyKaiHun'>SimplyKaiHun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhibitionism, Historical, M/M, Royalty, Slavery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyKaiHun/pseuds/SimplyKaiHun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, dreadful meeting, Sehun is excited to spend time with his concubine. (Bottom!Jongin)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>monthlysekai's Royal Treatment</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ambrosia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for monthlysekai's Challenge #4 — Treating them like a royalty<br/>Enjoy ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sehun stormed out the room in a fit of rage, dismissing his scribe and advisor with a wave of his hand as he walked swiftly to his quarters. On his approach, the guards on either side of the chamber doors assumed the position but Sehun didn't acknowledge them as he stepped inside. Eager to shut out the world, he grabbed the heavy oak door and slammed it close, taking some comfort in the echoing impact.</p>
<p>Drawing a quieting breath, his gaze traveled the room, noting the pelts, the linen sheets all neatly arranged upon the sumptuous bed full of soft cushions, like his concubine preferred. The whole room, in fact, is a reflection of Sehun's concubine needs and wishes; from the bed to the tapestry, from the rare olive oil imported from the Mediterranean that he uses in his bath, to his selection of jewelry displayed on the floor over a white cloth.</p>
<p>The red flap leading through the terrace was raised up and Sehun went there, his hands itching to touch the soft, honey skin of his concubine.</p>
<p>Sehun's royal quarters faced an amazing view, high enough to see right through the line of the city and the strong walls that protected this rare jewel. But, of course nothing, not even the view at its full peak, could compare to Sehun's concubine for beauty and virtues.</p>
<p>Sometimes Sehun wondered if a king of a strong empire like his should have such a weak spot in one person, especially for one who didn't belong to his family circle. There were nights when Sehun tormented himself with such thoughts, but in the end, he acknowledged that a life without his concubine would be meaningless. Sehun was so bewitched by that beauty he’s heartless with other women or men who threw themselves at him.</p>
<p>His concubine is on the terrace, resting on a recliner, protected from the sun of the evening by his handmaids' fans made by the multicolored feathers of peacocks. Another handmaid stood near the recliner and next to a small table that bore a golden bowl full of both fresh and dry fruits. The handmaid held in her hands a pitcher containing seasoned wine, ready to pour it into her master's empty goblet at his command.</p>
<p>At Sehun's arrival, the handmaid knelt on the ground with respect, but the two servants that were holding up the fan, dared only to bow their heads, careful not to let a ray of sunshine touch their master's skin in the process.</p>
<p>The concubine turned towards Sehun and offered him a lazy smile. </p>
<p>"My king," He said, propping himself up on his elbows to a half-sitting position.</p>
<p>Seeing Jongin so sensually displayed on the recliner, surrounded by soft cushions and dressed in nothing more than thin linen draped low on his hips made Sehun's blood boil in his veins. Lust drove the anger from the earlier meeting from his thoughts.</p>
<p>Jongin has beautiful honey-like skin. Kisses from the sun, like Sehun often said. He came from the North, where there’s no sand in sight, where rivers were bluer than the sky at night and they were born from deep forests with tall trees, from the River God, that Jongin often mentioned as his divinity.</p>
<p>Jongin was a gift from Sehun's brother, Kris, brought after a raid in the northern regions and snagged from a temple. The night Kris brought him to Sehun's tent, he was untouched, a blushing virgin, shaking in fear and nervousness. He was naked, skin red from the sun and eyes swelled from tears. So delicious. Kris brought him to Sehun as a gift, saying that the slave was perfect for keeping Sehun's bed warm that night, before the great battle of tomorrow. One look at that beauty and Sehun dismissed his brother, pleased with the gift, and he gave the slave to his servants to wash him and prepare him for the night.</p>
<p>When Sehun claimed him for the first time, Jongin's skin was glistering with scented oil, his eyes shut and his mouth opened in a surprised pleasure that Jongin himself clearly never thought he would feel. Sehun only took him once that night, then let him sleep peacefully at his side, carefully tucked in his arms. The day after Sehun was off with his army, but he promised Jongin that he would fuck him senseless upon his return.</p>
<p>He did. And the night after, and again, until Sehun didn't know what it meant to have a cold bed without Jongin in it.</p>
<p>When Sehun was crowned king, Jongin was at his side. Dressed like a prince in fine cloth and the rarest jewels, he was the envy and the desire of all the coronation that day but all knew the truth. From that day forward, he was known as the first and only concubine to the king.</p>
<p>Sehun sat on the recliner and took the hand Jongin offered him; turning his palm up, he kissed the soft skin gently. Jongin's eyes sparkled in pleasure and he brought his other hand to cup Sehun's cheek. God, Jongin is so different from the blushing virgin he met. The years by his side had made him blossom and he was nothing like the pleasure slave they had intended, he had become so much more. Jongin had become a fixture in Sehun's life, someone from whom he could not wonder be too far or long else his heart will languish and slowly expire.</p>
<p>Jongin frowned, immediately catching Sehun's foul mood. He’s always able to tell when something is amiss. </p>
<p>"My king, something is troubling you."</p>
<p>"That's why I'm here."</p>
<p>Sehun caressed Jongin's knee until he reached his naked thigh. His concubine rested against the back of the recliner and parted his legs, allowing the meager excuse of cloth to fall aside. Sehun immediately slid his hand up Jongin's inner thigh, passed his sack, stopping only when he found his entrance. Finding him slicked with oil like always, he slipped one finger effortlessly into the tight ring of muscles and groaned with excitement. He worked his finger to open him up, taking pleasure as he watched Jongin squirm on the cushions, helpless and moaning when he touched something inside him that made his feet curl in pleasure.</p>
<p>"My king. Please."</p>
<p>Sehun took off his robe, careless of the precious garments and the tearing of the cloth, eager to get get rid of his clothes and take his concubine properly.</p>
<p>Jongin's gaze traveled down Sehun's built body with hunger, the sight of him every bit as stimulating as the touch. He arched up his back deliciously, offering himself so bluntly that Sehun chuckled, pleased to have such a sensitive concubine under him.</p>
<p>"Please, my king," Jongin whimpered when Sehun's mouth closed on one of his perky nipples. The king bit it gently, tugging the flesh into his teeth when Jongin let out a gasp.</p>
<p>Sehun licked the sensitive skin with the tip of his tongue. </p>
<p>"Please what, Jongin?" He teased. "You want me to fuck you here? Do you think the fine people of the palace will hear your screams of pleasure when I fuck you hard and proper?" </p>
<p>He dragged his tongue across his chest to lave at the other nub, "I bet they will, like always. And the guards in the yard below? They will hear you too. They will exercise with their bows and arrows, with wagons and spears, and they'll hear their king fucking his precious little thing. They will be hard, frustrated, in need to have someone under them. Your screams will entice my councilors and the noblemen of court. Does this excite you?"</p>
<p>Sehun touched Jongin's length, now completely hard, desperate to release. He knew how much Jongin loved when he says those things aloud. It’s a form of verbal foreplay, a reminder and a display of his power over him.</p>
<p>"I want that." Jongin acknowledged. "Yes, I want all of that, please, my king, fuck me. Make me yours. Let them hear."</p>
<p>Sehun tugged Jongin's nipple one last time before positioning himself between his legs, taking his knees over his arms and dragging him closer when he penetrated him in one single push. Jongin let out a loud whimper, gripping the sides of his recliner, fingers digging deep into the softness of the cushion and the hardness of the wood of sycamore.</p>
<p>Sehun bent Jongin's legs until they are pushing against his chest, loving how flexible his concubine is. When he is all the way in, he let go of his legs and stilled, reveling in the hot and tight hole fluttering and adjusting to his length. Jongin is so tight, even when Sehun fucked him three or four times at night, and so responsive.</p>
<p>The king did not stay still for long, but he intended for this to last so he pulled out slowly and pushed back in with the same methodical pace. Over and over. Jongin whimpered and wrapped both his arms around Sehun's neck, breathing against his mouth, so close that his face is almost blurred. But there’s something missing.</p>
<p>Sehun pulled back a little and stared down at his concubine.</p>
<p>"Look at me," He demanded.</p>
<p>Jongin opened his tear-filled eyes and Sehun accommodated him better in his arms, stopping his thrust for a moment. Sitting back, he drew Jongin closer, cupping his ass and lifting him until he sat astride on his lap, length still inside him. He claimed Jongin's mouth in a kiss that quickly turned it into something wet and sloppy. While eager to have his concubine ride him slowly, he decided first to savor the moment of secret intimacy, pushing away the worries that his kingdom caused him.</p>
<p>It was the sort of spell Jongin put him under; everything else faded away when Jongin worked his magic. Lost when his concubine moaned against his mouth, needy and alluring, hotter than the sun. When their skins touched, when they were tangled in each other’s arms to where neither knew where the other began or ended, when Sehun's length was inside his concubine, connecting them, tying them together. This isn’t just sex, it never had been, not from the very first time to this moment, this is something deeper, more meaningful. So much more because here, with Jongin in his arms, Sehun forgot about his worries, wars and the ten thousand problems that those things entailed.</p>
<p>This is his safe place, where even a king could rest.</p>
<p>"Sehun—"</p>
<p>No one dared to call him by his name, but Jongin, oh, Jongin could do anything. Sehun loved when he called him with his given name, sometimes he required him to when they were alone.</p>
<p>"What, Jongin?"</p>
<p>"Please, Sehun, I can't—" The concubine squirmed on his lap, forcefully trying to rise up and start riding him, but Sehun kept him in place. "Please, my king."</p>
<p>Jongin bit his bottom lip, leaving it angry red; he placed a hand in correspondence to Sehun's heart. The contrast between his honey skin and the paleness of his king’s chest seemed to strike him, because Jongin stared at him intently.</p>
<p>This is something he did often—placing his hand on Sehun's heart—like he needed to feel his crazy heartbeat or how he could make Sehun’s blood boil under his touch.</p>
<p>Sehun grabbed his chin and forced him to stare into his eyes, "Always look at me."</p>
<p>"I do, Sehun, you know I do," Jongin answered earnestly.</p>
<p>Yes, Sehun knows that. He felt Jongin's eyes on him when they attended public ceremonies, or when they walked side by side in the hallways. They burned into his skin, a scorching reminder of what’s waiting for him after those long days faded until they could retire to the quietness of their quarters.</p>
<p>Jongin has his own quarters, of course, in the part of the palace traditionally assigned to concubines, but he never went there. Under Sehun's orders, he slept and lived in the king's chambers for Sehun would hate to come back to his rooms and not find Jongin there.</p>
<p>He pushed Jongin down again, sliding out of him only long enough to adjust him onto his knees. Hands gripping the recliner, Jongin gazed over one shoulder, eyes smoldering invitation as he arched his back sensually and spread his legs. Sehun couldn’t wait any longer.</p>
<p>Gripping Jongin's hips tight, he pushed himself back inside until he’s sheathed fully. He slid slowly out then, tightening his grip, this time he slammed back in hard enough to push Jongin further. A loud moan elicited from his mouth and Sehun would have loved to see his eyes squeezed shut and his expression twisted in pleasure, but he could hold back no more.</p>
<p>Soon, he set a harder and rougher pace, making Jongin scream, careless of everything, and pushing back to meet his thrusts. Sehun is on the verge of release, but before doing that he slid a hand around Jongin's hard length at the base, and squeezed. Jongin let out a pitiful groan.</p>
<p>"Sehun, please!"</p>
<p>"Please, what?"</p>
<p>"I beg you, let me come! Please!" Jongin has this perfect way to beg that it’s worth it to push him almost over the edge and make him stay there until he’s a puddle of need. "Please, my king!"</p>
<p>Sometimes Sehun didn't let him. He would pursue his own pleasure, put his robes back on and leave Jongin there, with strict order not to touch himself, but, sometimes, like this, he let his concubine reach the completion.</p>
<p>"Come," He ordered. </p>
<p>He stroked him once, then put his hands back on Jongin's hips and pushed his length all the way in, releasing in a groan that almost masked the noise Jongin made when he cried out in pleasure.</p>
<p>He moved away and took Jongin in his arms, carrying him bridal style to the bedroom and placing him on the pelts and the soft pillows. Jongin smiled softly, caressing Sehun's cheek, his breath still ragged and his eyes still liquid.</p>
<p>"Are you going?"</p>
<p>Sehun nodded, "I have to."</p>
<p>Jongin scrunched his face up cutely, clearly disappointed, "Stay with me a little while."</p>
<p>One of the handmaids came with a bowl of water and a sponge, but Sehun waved her away. She bowed and left them alone, immediately followed by the other servants who left two cups of wine ready for them to drink.</p>
<p>Jongin scooted aside and Sehun sat on the bed, "Tell me what is bothering you," He added with those pleading eyes that made Sehun bend to his whims every time.</p>
<p>"The Council is asking me to choose a bride."</p>
<p>Jongin didn't flinch; he’s almost expecting that. There’s a shadow clouding his eyes, but passed when he blinked.</p>
<p>"You aren't surprised."</p>
<p>"Why should I?" Jongin chuckled. "Who are the candidates?"</p>
<p>Sehun doesn’t want to talk about that. He wants to lose himself in Jongin again, to forget that heavy burden on his shoulders.</p>
<p>During the time Jongin is with him, he had developed a sense of diplomacy that made him stand out from the crowd of people that surrounded him on a daily basis. Jongin learned since his first days in the court that he needed to make a position for himself by knowing everything that’s happening under his nose to keep his power.</p>
<p>Jongin rolled in the sheets, arching sensually and asking his full attention. Sehun fell for it immediately and ran a hand along his toned chest. The concubine pressed against his king's side, looking up at him with a soft smile.</p>
<p>Sehun kissed Jongin's palm. He could see the open concern in his eyes and the way his body is carving for contact and touch.</p>
<p>"I want you to be my consort," He whispered, soft as a secret, against the skin of Jongin's palm, looking straight into his eyes. Catching his dumbfounded expression, he chuckled, "What, is that weird?"</p>
<p>Jongin looked away, serious and almost sad. </p>
<p>"But I’m a nobody, my king. Just your concubine. I bring you neither lands nor a worthy bloodline; not gold or a useful alliance."</p>
<p>"You were a prince in your kingdom."</p>
<p>Jongin's eyes darted with fierceness. He was a prince, or had been until his father exiled him in the temple that Sehun's brother found him in, as an offering to their River God, "We lost the war. I'm your slave."</p>
<p>"You're so much more than that."</p>
<p>Jongin sat up, tearing his hand away from Sehun's lips, "The Council will never agree."</p>
<p>"Leave the Council to me."</p>
<p>Sehun didn’t say those words in the heat of the moment. He had meant them. He had been planning for months as to how to make the Council agree to his proposal, but that was only a dream, something he could share only with his most trusted advisors. Now, the war is upon them, and with it, the chance to make Jongin a possible choice as a consort. Honour in battle is something everyone admired and Jongin, even though Sehun never let him go near the battlefield, is a skilled archer, and a great strategist.</p>
<p>"You're making no sense," Jongin huffed, looking almost angered by Sehun's insinuations. "You can't alienate the Council. You can't make me your consort."</p>
<p>"I'm the king, Jongin."</p>
<p>Jongin didn't answer and Sehun changed the subject, "I'll leave for war in two days. You'll come with me."</p>
<p>Jongin nodded and seemed relieved.</p>
<p>"Of course, my king." He passed a hand over Sehun's chin before hooking it around his neck and pulling him closer for a kiss, "I'm always at your service. I'm always yours. Wherever you go, I'll follow."</p>
<p>One day, Jongin would make a fine consort; Sehun would make sure of that, because there is no way he could accept anyone else by his side for the rest of his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>